O Anel
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de El ANILLO, por Kero. Syaoran volta de Hong Kong, depois que Sakura lhe dá o urso de pelúcia, mas parece que um evita ao outro, como se escondendo o que um realmente sente pelo outro. Veja como Tomoyo pode ajudar...


**O Anel**

**Sakura:** "(enquanto entrava na classe, com um sorriso nos lábios) Bom dia, Tomoyo!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(que também sorriu) _Bom dia, Sakura!"

Tomoyo estava colocando as flores novas no vaso. Era um bonito ramalhete de lilases e margaridas.

**Sakura:** "_(aspirando o aroma das flores) _Hummmm, que cheiro bom."

**Tomoyo:** "Sim. Minha mãe me disse que deixam um odor muito fragrante e agradável."

**Sakura:** "_(com um enorme sorriso) _Pois tinha razão."

A porta da classe se abriu de novo.

**Voz:** "Bom dia."

Sakura reconheceu a voz no instante. O coração começa a bater um pouco mais depressa. Alegrou-se com ele. Sentir isso com somente ouvir a voz dele, o único que fazia e que se enamorava mais a cada segundo. Sakura se virou e viu a Syaoran. Não pôde evitar que os olhos se iluminassem.

**Sakura:** "_(sorrindo) _Bom dia, Syaoran."

Syaoran se ruborizou com todo o sangue que, bombeado com força até a cabeça, permita-o. Havia passado por isso demasiadas vezes, e queria que deixasse de passar. Pensava que se punha com cara de idiota, e odiava parecer idiota... E mais na frente dela.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Mas esses olhos..."

Não podia o evitar. Sorriu e escondeu a vista.

**Syaoran:** "_(enquanto se dirigia rapidamente à carteira) _Bo... bom dia, Sakura."

Tomoyo sorriu. Depois olhou para Sakura. Tinha uma expressão preocupada, e algo triste. Aquilo preocupava a Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** "_(encarando nos olhos de Sakura) _Sakura... tu estás sentindo algo?"

**Sakura:** "Não... nada... _(depois olhou a Tomoyo com um sorriso no rosto)_ É que Syaoran é tão bonitooooooo..."

Tomoyo sorriu, mas aquilo lhe cheirava à chamusca. Mas Sakura tinha um pressentimento. Algo iria finalmente ocorrer. E não estava segura de que iria ser algo bom...

Syaoran se sentou e começou a olhar pela janela. Não se atrevia a olhar Sakura. Com apenas pensar nela já se ruborizava bastante. E mirar aqueles olhos, e aquele sorriso... Ia-se o coração. Quase não podia agüentar a vontade de pegá-la entre os braços dele e beijá-la ali mesmo. O simples eco de imaginar a cena fazia que o coração se punha a dar gritos pedindo o oxigênio que faltava. Girou um pouco a cabeça e atreveu-se a olhá-la. Estava falando com Tomoyo, com esse sorriso nos lábios. Syaoran sorriu e envergonhou-se.

Queria-a. Queria-a de verdade. Ultimamente, somente pensava nela. Uma e outra vez. Durante todo o dia. Aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos se repetiam na cabeça dele, fazendo que o coração se lançasse em uma louca corrida, para ver se tinha forças para resistir a tanto amor. E a Syaoran, o coração dele começa a tirar vantagem.

**Syaoran:** "Sakura..."

Ainda não tinha deixado de olhá-la. Quando se deu conta, voltou a ruborizar-se e o sorriso idiota voltou aos lábios. Mirava-a com os olhos entreabertos, com se fôra um sonho bonito do qual não queria despertar-se. A cara de idiota já não o importava. Sentia-se muito feliz, pensando em Sakura daquela forma. E pensou em que não era só carinho que sentia por ela, senão...

**Tomoyo:** "Em que te fixas tanto, Syaoran?"

**Syaoran:** "Ah!! Hãã... Ou..."

Syaoran deu um respingo que, por pouco, tira-o da mesa. Sacaram-no do bonito sonho dele demasiado de repente. No lado dele, sentada na carteira vizinha, Tomoyo sorria a ele. Não se havia dado conta de que havia deixado de falar com Sakura. Só tinha olhos para ela, e o resto do mundo se desvanecia ao redor dele.

**Syaoran:** "To... Tomoyo... Que susto!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(sem deixar de sorrir) _Sinto muito."

A Tomoyo divertia aquela situação. Sakura e Syaoran se queriam. Os dois sabiam, mas nenhum conhecia com exatidão os sentimentos do outro. Só ela sabia com segurança. E aquilo a encantava. Gostava de ser a confidente dos melhores amigos dela e saber coisas que, na realidade, nem eles sabiam. Mas o que mais gostava era de ser a espectadora de uma história que só podia ter um final, e que já se aproximava...

**Tomoyo:** "Olhavas para Sakura, não é verdade?"

Syaoran nem pôde nem falar. Pôs-se vermelho com o escarlate e moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom. E a que esperas para dizê-la?"

**Syaoran:** "Não sei..."

Syaoran então mudou de cara. Ainda não tinha tido honra nem sequer para fazer surgir tal idéia.

**Tomoyo:** "Deverias confessar a ela os teus sentimentos."

**Syaoran:** "Não estou seguro... e não me atrevo. _(então voltou a olhar pela janela) _Sempre tenho pensado em dizê-la mas, quando vou fazê-lo, não sei o que me passa..."

**Tomoyo:** "Não sei porque. Sabes que Sakura não morde."

**Syaoran:** "Já..."

Aquilo lhe deu graça e sorriu um pouco. Mas, na realidade, sentia-se triste. Queria tanto à Sakura, mas não ter a honra de dizê-la diretamente, deixava-lhe dolorido.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Bom... Não te preocupes. Tarde ou cedo passará... o que tenhas que passar. Não te parece?"

Syaoran: "S... sim..."

Syaoran ficou olhando-a. Não sabia exatamente o que acabava de responder. Aquelas palavras haviam-no tranqüilazado, de um certo modo. Sem embargo havia algo na expressão de Tomoyo que sempre o deixava surpreendido. Nunca sabia o que era, mas era algum tipo de indireta que nunca lograva em pegar.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu o farei."

Sakura estava sentada junto à fonte. Era hora do intervalo e já havia almoçado. Tomoyo e ela haviam se separado um pouco das demais. Havia algo que Sakura tinha que dizer a Tomoyo. Necessitava dizê-lo a alguém abertamente ou poría-se a gritá-lo. Mas Sakura não sabia como começar. Aquilo a parecia um ensaio e estar todo este tempo com Syaoran na cabeça não a ajudava em nada.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom. Fale, Sakura."

**Sakura:** "É que... bom, é algo que tu já sabes..."

Sakura se ruborizava e agrarrava com força a própria saia. Tomoyo ia forçar um pouco a situação. Senão, a este passo, Sakura tardaria anos para dizê-lo a Syaoran.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Se tu não me dizer..."

O coração de Sakura começou a bater com força.

**Sakura:** "Eu... quero..."

À Sakura custou uma eternidade dizê-lo. Pensava que já tinha a Syaoran na frente dela. Tomoyo sorriu. Era perfeito. Ficara encantada que Kero a estivera filmando enquanto dizia aquilo.

**Sakura:** "Mas..."

Sakura ainda não se atrevia a levantar uma olhada. Chegava a ver Syaoran de onde estava. Tomoyo sabia que não tinha coragem para seguir.

**Tomoyo:** "Mas o quê?"

**Sakura:** "Quero... quero-te tanto. Creio... creio que não és só que te quero. Creio que realmente gosto de ti. Creio que..."

**Tomoyo:** "Siiimmm...?"

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo... tenho tanta vontade de beijar-te..."

Isso foi quase um murmúrio, mas foi o suficiente. A saia de Sakura apenas podia resistir já à tensão. E também foi o suficiente para Tomoyo. Aquilo não se esperava. Quase que ela se ruborizou ao escutá-lo.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Ora... que caladinha que tu estavas..."

Sakura parecia com uma luzinha vermelha de Natal.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyooooooo..."

Para Sakura, parecia que o coração estava a ponto de estalar. Estava mordendo o lábio um pouco. Pensava já na cena. Syaoran e ela, sozinhos, beijando-se.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Deus... quanto o quero..."

Sakura fechou os olhos. Queria que aquele momento fosse dela. Tomoyo a olhou por um momento. Sakura se punha belíssima quando se ruborizava, mas mais ainda se era por Syaoran.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom... e quando vais dizer a ele?"

Sakura se desconcertou. Aquela pergunta a havia aborrecido um pouco. Ela ainda não estava segura de si para dizer a ele.

**Sakura:** "Não sei. Dá-me medo assustá-lo. É tão polido às vezes... _(dizendo com um sorriso, mas sem levantar ainda uma olhada) _e se não me respondesse no momento, creio que eu desmaiaria."

**Tomoyo:** "Bom, terás que arriscar-te, não?"

**Sakura:** "Já... mas parece-me que não vou ser capaz."

Enquanto falava, Sakura punha as mãos na cara e movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Se seguisse se ruborizando, faltaria sangue no resto no corpo.

**Tomoyo:** "Tranqüiliza-te... asseguro que pronto ele..."

Tomoyo viu algo com o canto do olho, alguém que se aproximava. Era...

**Tomoyo _(pensando)_:** "Syaoran... iiih!"

Sakura ainda não havia se dado conta. Syaoran se aproximava a elas lentamente, com a caeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Se houvesse levantado a cabeça, Sakura poderia ver o rubor da cara dele através das mãos. Tomoyo estava ansiosa. Não esperava que Syaoran fosse se atrever tanto assim. E podia se sair mal. Olhou para Sakura. Ainda seguia ruborizada de tanto pensar em Syaoran, sem saber ainda que este se aproximava.

**Tomoyo:** "Isto... Sakura... creio que tenhas visita..."

**Sakura:** "Quê?"

Sakura olhou bem adiante. O coração quase sai da camisa. Pôs-se a tremer. apenas podia respirar e havia esquecido como se falava. Tomoyo observou, com uma gota de suor, a expressão de Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura, por favor, tranqüiliza-te..."

**Sakura:** "_(mal podia abrir os olhos) _...Tomoyo..."

Havia pego a mão de Tomoyo e estava-a apertando com força. Tomoyo pôde sentir todo o nervosismo que estava Sakura.

**Sakura:** "...Tomoyo... tira-me daquiiiiii..."

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Tranquiliza-te. Não vai acontecer nada... _(então pensou consigo)_ 'Se não chegar até aqui logo, ficarei sem a mão'."

Syaoran podia apenas andar. Parecia um robô de pilhas marchando. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Vamos, Syaoran... tens que fazê-lo, tens que fazê-lo."

**Sakura:** "_(olhando Tomoyo com súplica) _Não vou poder resisti-lo, não vou poder resisti-lo... Tomoyo, não posso ficar aquiiii, não posso fazê-lo."

**Touya:** "O que é que uma monstrenga como tu não vais ser capaz de fazer?"

**Sakura:** "AHHHH!!!"

Sakura caiu ao solo de susto. Quando abrio os olhos, viu uns tênis brancos tremendamente familiares.

**Sakura:** "Irmãoooooo!"

**Touya: **"_(sorrindo)_ Olá, monstrenga... Que fazes? Comes pedras no solo?"

**Sakura:** "_(que olhou com uma cara de intenso ódio, enquanto ameaçava com o punho a Touya)_ Se estou ao solo, é por tua culpa!!! Assustasses-me!!"

**Touya:** "Não grites tanto... monstrenga..."

**Sakura:** "Touyaaaaa..."

Tentou dar um pisão nele, mas Touya pôde apartar o pé a tempo, e Sakura ficou tremendo da raiva e da dor. O pé havia encrustado no solo...

**Touya:** "Escuta. Vais ter que fazer hoje o jantar. Eu tenho uma partida. Tem caranguejo no congelador."

**Sakura:** "_(falava enquanto via o irmão dando a volta e indo-se alegremente) _Mas, mas..."

**Touya:** "Ah... _(então parou e virou a cabeça)_ E não penses em devorá-lo, monstrenga. O jantar é para todos."

Sakura disparava raios com o olhar. Touya a respondeu. As faíscas se podiam ver no ar. Mas Touya ganhou terreno e acabou fritando-a. Isso pôs mais furiosa à Sakura.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Algum dia me vingarei..."

Tal pensamento se podia ver nos olhos dela. De pronto, lembrou-se de Syaoran. Não havia nem rastro dele.

**Sakura:** "_(que ficou pálida ao notar que Syaoran havia se ido) _Onde... onde está Syaoran?"

**Tomoyo:** "Ele se... foi."

**Sakura:** "_(enquanto pequenas cascatas de lágrimas brotavam nos olhos dela) _Oooooh... Não é justo..."

Mas, mais do que ódio pelo irmão, começou a sentir um quê de tristeza. Agora podia estar com Syaoran, e não esperando-o. Aquilo começou a doer no coração. Havia pensado que aquele iria ser o momento dela, e dos dois. E o idiota do irmão dela havia se intrometido.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom, já voltará..."

Tomoyo havia visto como Syaoran voltou por onde havia vindo e escondia-se atrás de uma esquina. Ainda era demasiado pronto. E esperar que Touya se fosse o havia deixado sem forças para dizê-lo. Syaoran se sentia ridículo.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Maldito seja... Mas que me passaaaaa!!... Sou um idiota, idiota."

Passou uma idéia pela cabeça. Necessitava ajuda para aquilo, e sabia a quem teria que pedi-la...

O timbre de saída soou na Escola Tomoeda. Já eram seis horas e, no céu, começavam-se a ver os primeiros tons azulados e vermelhos do entardecer. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam esperando à saída do colégio. Já apenas ficava nada. Sakura tinha a esperança de ver sair a Syaoran. Mas não o veria, no fundo, sabia-o.

**Sakura:** "_(enquanto deixava o colégio com Tomoyo) _Não posso esperar mais. Tenho que ir para casa preparar o jantar e limpar um pouco..."

Sakura parou um momento. Estava um pouco confusa. Não sabia que pensar do que havia feito Syaoran.

**Sakura:** "_(olhando para o solo) _Tomoyo, crês que queria... crês que ele iria me dizer?"

Sakura estava preocupada. Pensar que havia perdido aquela oportunidade para dizer-lhe o que de verdade sentia a tinha assutado. Pode que Syaoran jamais se atravesse a dizê-la de novo.

**Tomoyo:** "Pode ser. De todo forma, não te preocupes. Não creio que tardes muito em averiguar-lo, não te parece?"

**Sakura:** "Não o sei. Muitas vezes Syaoran me confunde. Jamais estou segura do que realmente quer..."

Sakura travou a vista no horizonte. A rua estava deserta e o ar começou a levantar-se. As folhas das árvores cantavam ao passar do vento. Antes, quando Syaoran se aproximava, por um momento, Sakura pensou que aquela tarde, essa rua solitária, seria nada mais que para eles dois. E recordando-o, começou a dar-se conta do vazio ao redor dela e do próprio coração.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo, tu crês que... _(Sakura então sorriu, ainda que seguisse preocupada, era a primeira vez perguntava isso a alguém)_ ...tu crês que Syaoran me quer?"

Sakura travou os olhos em Tomoyo. Estava farta de olhadas, e de sentimentos ocultos, e de coisas que se sentem e logo não se dizem. O coração não o podia mais. Necessitava de Syaoran. Queria-o, amava-o. E, se Syaoran não lhe dizia longo pronto, morreria de pena.

**Tomoyo:** "_(olhando surpreendia para Sakura) _...Sakura..."

E de verdade se surpreendeu muito. Não tinha idéia de que Sakura quisera Syaoran até esse ponto. Sakura baixou a vista. Estava a ponto de chorar. Já não estava segura de nada, somente que queria a Syaoran, somente o que lhe dizia o coração. Era o único que queria escutar, e era o único que, na realidade, podia ouvir. Mas sabia que teria que se acalmar. Não queria que Tomoyo se preocupasse com ela.

**Sakura:** "_(voltando a levantar a cabeça, com um sorriso na cara) _Per... perdoa-me Tomoyo. Pareço uma tonta. Venha, vamos?"

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Sakura, estou segura de que Syaoran te quer muito. E, se sente algo mais por ti, estou segura que logo te dirá. Assim que... não chores, está bem?"

**Sakura:** "(que sorriu de novo) Não, não chorarei..."

A cara de Sakura parecia irradiar felicidade. Na realidade, Tomoyo a havia tranqüilizado. Mas seguia sentindo-se um pouco triste. Não podia tirar Syaoran da cabeça. Falou com Tomoyo todo o caminho como se não passasse nada, como se todo seguisse igual. Mas somente pretendia deixar de pensar por um momento... e não lograva. Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram ao cruzamento onde tinham que se separar.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom, até amanhã Sakura."

**Sakura:** "Até amanhã."

Sakura começou a afastar-se. Tomoyo sabia que a possessão ia por dentro. Estava um pouco preocupada. Sabia que Sakura era forte, mas não estava segura de até que ponto havia se afetado aquela tarde.

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura..."

**Sakura:** "Sim?"

**Tomoyo:** "Promete-me que não chorarás, por favor."

Sakura ficou um pouco surpreendida. Viu nos olhos de Tomoyo que estava realmente preocupada com ela. Sim, faria-o por ela. Não choraria.

**Sakura:** "_(com sorriso na cara) _Prometo-te."

Tomoyo a mirou. Não acreditava. Via-se nos olhos. Mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. Haviam sido demasiadas emoções para ela num dia. Aquilo não era como capturar uma Carta Clow. Era com o coração com que estava lutando, e sabia que aquela batalha Sakura tinha perdido.

**Sakura:** "Até amanhã."

Sakura corria para casa. Havia-se feito demasiado tarde e ainda tinha que preparar o jantar. Tomoyo começou a andar na direção da casa dela. Começava a considerar se não era melhor que ela mesma dissesse a Sakura o que Syaoran havia dito que sentia.

**Tomoyo _(pensando)_:** "Pobre Sakura. Terei que falar com Syaoran. Se sabe o que passa com Sakura, seguro que dará o passo... mas... não. Não posso dizê-lo. Syaoran tem que dizê-lo porque a queria e porque se sentia preparado, não por compaixão ou por pena de Sakura."

Tomoyo deu a volta na esquina do muro da casa dela. E parou. Ficou um pouco surpreendida. Uns metros mais abaixo, justo frente à porta dela, alguém a estava esperando. Tomoyo se aproximou. Sabia porque estava ali e que o queria. Seria uma situação um pouco delicada, mas pode que logo tudo estivesse solucionado. Tomoyo parou adiante dele.

**Tomoyo:** "_(com um sorriso na cara) _Olá... Syaoran."

**Syaoran:** "_(um pouco ruborizado) _O... olá, Tomoyo."

O sorriso de Tomoyo o dizia que sabia de sobra a que havia vindo.

**Tomoyo:** "_(enquanto abria a porta do grande portão da casa) _Vamos, entra."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Kero estava na cozinha, sentado na mesa. Um enorme flan coberto de caramelo se oferecia à vista.

**Kero:** "Aaaaaaaaa comeeeeeeer!!"

Kero floreou a colher e introduziu-a no flan que se moveu em frenesi. Vendo a diminuta boca dele, ninguém poderia pensar que aquela colher fosse entrar. Mas a vala cabia. Kero abriu a boca até que a colher e o conteúdo entraram de sobra. E fechou-a. A forma da colher saia pela cara. Foi sacando-a lentamente até absorver todo o conteúdo. A colher saiu limpa e impoluta.

**Kero:** "_(enquanto ruborizava as bochechas e dispunha-se a dar uma segunda colherada no flan) _Hummmmmm... Que bom está!!"

**Sakura:** "Olá Kerooooooooo."

**Kero:** "AAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kero perdeu o equilíbrio. A colher pesou-lhe demais e... Quando Sakura entrou na cozinha viu como dentro do enorme flan havia algo parecido a um boneco de pelúcia sustentando uma colher.

**Sakura:** "_(enquanto uma gota de suor saia da cabeça) _Kerooooo!! Sinto muito..."

Kero deu duas bocadas no enorme flan para sair dele.

**Kero:** "Como te ocorre entrar assim? Não sabes o susto que me deste!"

**Sakura:** "Per... perdoa-me, não queria assustar-te."

**Kero:** "Bom. Está bem. _(ficou com um grande sorriso no rosto)_ De qualquer forma, não me importa cair dentro deste flan. Está delicioso!!"

**Sakura:** "Oooooo... Kero... que glutão tu és!"

**Kero:** "Não sou glutão. _(com outra colherada na boca) _Apenas tenho um apetite... _(disse algo com a colher ainda na boca)_"

**Sakura:** "Sim... já... bom, tenho quer preparar o jantar."

**Kero:** "_(olhando para o quadro de avisos) _Não era para o Touya fazer?"

Depois, viu como Sakura se virava lentamente. Na cara dela, o ódio se reconcentrou em Touya. Sakura estava a ponto de explodir. Kero deixou cair a colher de medo.

**Kero:** "Sa... Sakura, o que tu tens?"

**Sakura:** "Touyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...."

Kero via como as chamas surgiam ao redor de Sakura. A sobrancelha começou a palpitar-se de medo. Sakura voltou à realidade. Um gota de suor correu na testa ao ver a cara de terror de Kero.

**Sakura:** "eheheheh... sinto muito... sinto muito. não sei o que me tem passado. Eheheh..."

Sakura deu a volta e voltou-se para o jantar. Kero seguia aterrorizado...

**Kero _(pensando)_:** "Mas o que lhe passa a está..."

Todo o momento seguinte, Sakura passou calada. Calada e triste. Kero seguia comendo o enorme flan. Ela preparava o jantar, mas apenas se dava conta do que fazia. De qualquer forma, não lhe fez muita falta. Touya ligou para dizer que ficava para dormir na casa de Yukito. Mas não se enfadou com ele. Já não importava. Somente tinha uma coisa na cabeça...

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Syaoran... Por que não me dirá nada....? Talvez... talvez não me queira como eu o quero..."

Sakura parou de cortar verduras e fechou os olhos. Ficou com vontade de chorar. Kero notou algo raro no ambiente e parou de comer o flan. Olhou para Sakura um pouco preocupado.

**Kero:** "Sakura... _(fez uma expressão preocupada enquanto se dirigia voando até ela) _O que há de errado contigo?"

**Sakura:** "Na... nada... Não, não me ocorre nada, Kero _(Sakura se virava com um sorriso) _É... é que me entrou algo no olho."

Kero ficou olhando-a. Viu como os olhos palpitavam e tremia o sorriso. Kero começa a se preocupar deveras, e falou seriamente com ela.

**Kero:** "Sakura. Sabes que podes me contar o que te passou..."

Sakura apenas podia aguentá-lo. Não se aguentava as lágrimas, não aguentava o próprio sorriso. Não era capaz de mantê-lo. Pouco a pouco, o olhos começaram a chorar. Sakura se esforçava por todos os meios para manter o sorriso, mas não podia... não queria. Havia sido demais para ela. As pernas não a aguentavam, tirou-as as rodinhas do solo... Kero estava estupefacto. Não sabia o que passava, mas agora não importava. Adotou a forma original dele.

**Kero:** "_(falando com carinho) _Vamos... Sakura. Desafoga-te e conta-me o que tem te passado."

Sakura olhou para Kero. Os olhos estavam a ponto de arrebentar-se em lágrimas.

**Sakura:** "Ke... Kero... Syaoran... eu... não sei, eu..."

Sakura balbuciava enquanto olhava Kero nos olhos. Não podia falar. Não naquele momento. Somente queria chorar.

**Sakura:** "Ke... Kero... KEROOOO!!"

Sakura fechou os olhos e aprumou-se sobre o pescoço de Kero. Não podia evitá-lo, necessitava chorar... As lágrimas eram torrentes que saiam do olhos dela. Já não podia parar. Sentia haver quebrado a promessa de Tomoyo, mas necessitava. Necessitava soltar tudo aquilo.

**Kero:** "Fique tranqüila... desafoga-te. Não irei a parte alguma. Chora quanto queiras. _(falava carinhosamente enquanto a acariciava)_ Tudo ficará bem..."

Sakura agredeceu aquilo infinitamente. Começou a recordar-se de tudo. Tinha que recordar tudo aquilo pelo que estava chorando para desafogar-se a gosto. Recordou o dia em que confessou o amor dela por Yukito e como Syaoran havia ajudado-a. Recordou o dia em que havia dado a ele o ursinho e o que sentiu ao tocar a mão dele...

E desde então, nada. Quando Syaoran voltou, tudo havia sido evasivas. Já não sabia se queria-a ou se era somente um amigo dela. Já não sabia que pensar nem que dizer-lhe. Somente queria abraçar-lhe e beijar-lhe. Mas ele não dizia nada. Às vezes, pensava que era porque Syaoran era tímido, mas também pensava que o assustava. Ou talvez porque queria a outra... Já não o sabia... somente sabia que queria chorar. E não pararia até soltar a última lágrima...

**Sakura:** "_(balbuciando entre lágrimas) _Sya... Syaoran...!!! SYAORAN!!!"

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Tomoyo pegou uma peqeuenha taça e servio a Syaoran um pouco de chá.

**Syaoran:** "Obri... obrigado."

Syaoran estava nervoso. Sabia que tinha que dizê-lo a Tomoyo, mas não sabia como começar. Aquela tarde havia o destroçado. Também estava a ponto de chorar. Sentiu-se como um idiota ao haver-se largado daquela maneira, e chegou a pensar que não queria Sakura o suficiente. Isso foi o pior. Havia pensado isso somente para desculpar a si mesmo, para se desculpar de todos as vezes que havia tentado dizê-lo depois de voltar de Hong Kong, e não havia se atrevido. Sentia-se inseguro. Não sabia já se parava de ser tão tímido para esse tipo de coisas, ou porque não estava seguro se queria o suficiente à Sakura...

Tomoyo viu Syaoran. Estava pensativo, olhando como se movia o chá na taça. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de começar, e sabia que teria que ser ela quem começará a conversação.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo, como sempre) _Bom... o que há contigo?"

Syaoran saiu dos pensamentos dele e voltou à realidade. Aquela pergunta o deixou um pouco desconfortável. Esteve pensando um momento...

**Syaoran:** "Isso eu quisera saber, eu... _(soltou a taça e encostou-se na poltrona, olhando ao teto, então fechou os olhos)_ Não sei o que me passa, Tomoyo. De verdade que não o sei."

Aquilo não se esperava. Tomoyo começou a preocupar-se.

**Tomoyo:** "Queres a ela, não?"

**Syaoran:** "Sim... que a quero... mas não sei até que ponto..."

Aquilo aliviou à Tomoyo. Syaoran somente estava confundido.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Se o sabes... _(deu uma sorvida na taça) _O que passa é que não acreditas em ti."

Syaoran se ruborizou e sorriu.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sem o olhar) _E tampouco acreditas no resto... ainda que o saibas."

**Syaoran:** "_(surpreso com as palavras de Tomoyo) _A... a que te referes?"

**Tomoyo:** "_(quase rindo) _Que Sakura te quer, claro."

E não era para menos. Syaoran deu uma subida de vermelho como um termômetro.

**Syaoran:** "Sim... cla... claro..."

**Tomoyo:** "_(ainda sorrindo) _Vamos, Syaoran. Confia um pouco em ti mesmo."

Syaoran olhou nos olhos de Tomoyo. Aquela era uma pergunta séria, e queria uma resposta. Necessitava de uma resposta. Tomoyo o olhou. Ele pensou um momento, e falou-lhe.

**Syaoran:** "Diga-me... Quanto é suficiente, ou quanto é pouco...?"

Syaoran se surpreendeu. Aquilo foi como um bombardeio na mente. Tomoyo viu a expressão dele. Havia conseguido.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Syaoran... não há nenhum livro, nem nenhuma página, onde se diga o que é ou não é amor... Até que ponto algo é ou deixa de ser carinho ou paixão."

Syaoran a olhou perplexo. Ainda não havia assumido aquilo.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Tão idiota tenho sido?"

Ainda tinha dúvidas.

**Syaoran:** "_(ainda um pouco nervoso) _M-mas... ainda assim... dá-me medo fazê-la um dano."

Tomoyo o olhou. Daria-lhe o golpe de misericórdia.

**Tomoyo:** "Veja assim... Dá-te conta de que queres tanto à Sakura, que és capaz de sacrificar tudo o que sentes por ela, para não fazê-la um dano? Isso não é... amor?"

Syaoran olhou para Tomoyo. Aquilo sim que havia o fulminado. Levantou-se nervoso, olhando para todos os lados.

**Syaoran:** "Aaaah, tenho sido um idiota, um idiotaaaa!!! A-a jaqueta, onde... onde está minha jaqueta?"

Já nem se lembrava de onde havia deixado-a, somente tinha à Sakura na cabeça. Tinha que dizê-la, dizê-la já, agora. Tomoyo o via. Não pode aguentar a risada.

**Tomoyo:** "_(tapando a boca para tentar não rir) _Syaoran... na tua mão."

Syaoran encarou a mão. Ali estava a jaqueta perdida. Subiu-lhe o vermelhidão. Tomoyo sorria até não poder mais.

**Syaoran:** "I-istoo. Tudo bem, obrigado! Te-tenho que ir."

**Tomoyo:** "Sim, já o sei. Mas tranqüiliza-te um pouco."

**Syaoran:** "_(enquanto de dirigia correndo à porta da habitação) _Sim... sim. Bem, obrigado."

**Tomoyo:** "De na..."

Tarde, Syaoran já havia fechado a porta.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Vá... sem que lhe tenha ficado com pressa."

A porta voltou a abrir-se. Apareceu Syaoran com a cara vermelha.

**Syaoran:** "(inclinando-se) Istooo... Per-perdoa-me. Obrigado pelo chá..."

Tomoyo o viu. Já não podia se aguentar o riso. Tomoyo ria e atirava-se no sofá. Não podia já com a própria alma. Syaoran estava vermelho como o escarlate.

**Tomoyo:** "Ahahahah...!!! Vamos, vá-te já!!"

**Syaoran:** "Sim... sim. S-sinto muito. Obrigado!!"

Syaoran deu a volta e abriu a porta. Baixou as escadarias enquanto ainda escutava as risadas de Tomoyo. Quase se estribucha com a servente que levava um cesto de roupa suja.

**Syaoran:** "_(sem parar de correr) _S-sinto muito!! Tenho pres..."

PAFF!! Syaoran comeu a porta da casa. A empregada soltou o cesto enquanto se dirigia a ele.

**Empregada:** "Se-senhor... Tu estás..."

Tampouco deu-lhe tempo. Syaoran já se havia levantado, e abrindo e fechando a porta quase ao instante se havia ido.

**Empregada:** "...bem?..."

A empregada estava perplexa. Escutou umas risadas por trás dela. Subiu a escadaria. Tomoyo lhe sorria. Estava vestida para sair.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Nani, tu viste minha câmera?"

Nani somente pôde responder com uma piscada de incredulidade.

**Empregada:** "Sim... sim."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura estava sentada na cama dela. Apoiada contra a parede e segurando as patelas... Estava pensando. Pensando em Syaoran. Não podia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ainda não havia secado as bochechas. Depois de ter chorado a gosto, havia acabado de fazer o jantar e havia ido para o quarto. Agradeceu a Kero o que havia feito por ela... mas não lhe contou nada. Depois do que havia passado, não tinha forças para falar sobre o tema. Sem demora...

**Sakura:** "Syaoran..."

Sakura havia recordado tudo. Havia voltado a sentir tudo... Aquele dia, na praia, com o resto da classe, esteve a ponto de dizê-lo, mas não se atreveu. Syaoran havia estado todo o dia afastando-se cada vez que ela se aproximava. Não sabia se o que via nos olhos dele dera timidez, ou medo, ou indiferença... e não quis molestá-lo mais. Mas o coração se havia se esfarrapado em cachinhos...

Syaoran recordou tudo aquilo enquanto voltava correndo para casa. Era um dos dias que mais havia odiado na vida dele. Havia sido cruel com Sakura, agora se dava conta. Havia se distanciado dela como um idiota. Não se perdoaria a si mesmo. Jamais se esqueceria e jamais voltaria a fazê-lo.

A casa dele estava já ao final da rua. Havia algo que tinha que pegar. Estava guardando por tempo demais. Vendo-o todas as noite por um momento, antes de dormir, enquantos aqueles olhos se repetiam uma vez e outra na cabeça dele. Enquanto se aproximava de casa, Syaoran seguiu recordando.

Recordou o dia em que havia comprado-o, enquanto passeava com Sakura e Tomoyo pela rua. Havia visto-o e sabia que era perfeito. Aproveitou uma distração de Sakura para desaparecer um momento e comprá-lo. Pensava dá-lo esse mesmo dia, mas apareceu Sakura e pegou-o em plena compra. Teve que dissimular e dizê-la que era um presente para uma das irmãs. Afortunadamente, não havia visto o que era. Recordou a expressão de tristeza de Sakura naquele momento. Depois recordou como Eriol os cansava pela tarde com a carta Labirinto, e já não pôde dá-lo...

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Mentira..."

Sabia que havia tido tempo de sobra depois, mas não se atreveu. Havia visto como Sakura olhava para Eriol aquela tarde. Não sabia se dava-o. Se chegava a receber uma resposta negativa, haveria ido correndo a algum lugar solitário, para chorar. E aquilo havia assustado-o.

Sakura o recordava. Recordava que estava dissimulado, falando com Tomoyo enquanto Syaoran via as vitrines. Pensava dizê-lo então. E reuniu as forças suficientes para dizê-lo. Mas, quando se deu conta, Syaoran havia desaparecido. Pôs-se nervosa. Havia reunido a vontade para fazê-lo, e agora ele desaparecia. Acabou encontrando-o numa loja. Iluminaram-se os olhos. Chegou a pensar que ia ser para ela... Ruborizou-se e entrou com um sorriso. Recordou a expressão de Syaoran quando a viu. Era um pouco arisca. Como se no quisera vê-la ali nesse momento. Aquilo havia destroçado-a. Quando disse-lhe que era para a irmã dele, não lhe surpreendeu... mas doeu-lhe...

Quando, depois de enfrentar às cartas de Eriol, aquela tarde, viu que não lhe dizia nada, perdeu a esperança. Mas Tomoyo a reanimou, falando no caminha para casa. Aquela noite lhe custou a dormir... Acabou fechando os olhos em uma lágrima...

Syaoran havia chorado aquela noite enquanto se reprovava pelo idiota que havia sido. As lágrimas molhavam o carpete do solo. A Syaoran quase se calaram as lágrimas ao recordar tudo aquilo... Mas não era o momento. Abriu a porta de casa e subiu as escadarias com toda a pressa.

Sakura olhou ao redor. Queria esquecer-se dele um momento... Viu a gaveta da escrivaninha, onde tinha Kero o "quarto" dele. Sorriu um momento. Recordar aquela casinha de bonecas a fez feliz.

Depois pensou em Kero. Havia ficado preocupado ao vê-la subir as escadarias e sabia. Queria muito a Kero. E daquela tarde... o que ele havia feito por ela... não se esqueceria nunca. Havia se animado um pouco. Buscou no quarto dela mais recordações alegres. Olhou o monte de bonecos de pelúcia. Pensou na foto que tinha de Kero. Estava muito bonito, e, de verdade, parecia um boneco de pelúcia...

Olhou para a estante. A boneca de Sakura... recordou de Tomoyo. Também a queria muito. Era a melhor amiga dela, sempre havia estado aqui quando havia necessitado-a.

Olhou mais abaixo. Parou-lhe o coração. Apoiado na almofada estava o ursinho... aquele ursinho cinza que Syaoran havia presenteado-lhe e que tantas vezes havia abraçado. Recordou um sonho que teve como ele. Era inverno, e ele e Syaoran estavam em um monte junto ao mar. Ela ia com unos barqueiros e um grande jaquetão de plumas. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha frio, e o ar gelado golpeava-lhe a cara. Mas o mar tinha enfeitaçado-a.

Sentiu como umas mãos agarravam-na pela cintura. Sentiu o rosto de Syaoran na cara dela enquanto beijava as bochechas dela. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele... Já não sentia o frio do ar...

Sakura tirou a vista do ursinho. Quase voltava a chorar... Não. Tarde. Já havia chorado. Sentiu como um par de lágrimas corria pelas bochechas.

Syaoran entrou no quarto dele, arfando. Teve que parar um momento. Aquela sensação de asfixia recordou-lhe o que passou no cinema, no dia em que capturou a carta Sonho. Recordou o que sentiu ao ver aquelas imagens. Na verdade, não o importou dar as cartas para Sakura. O que de verdade impressionou-lhe foi abraçá-la ali, junto ao mar, em um vermelho entardecer... Aquilo encheu-lhe o coração. Encheu-lhe de histórias que não haviam passado, de sonhos que ainda não havia sonhado. De Sakura e ele juntos, abraçados, unidos pela mão, sozinhos... ou com outros, em festas, em ocasiões especiais... Mas sempre juntos, sempre.

Syaoran se avivou. Se seguisse sonhando, jamais faria nada. Foi à estante da cama e pegou o pequeno pacote. Olhou-o um momento...

**Syaoran:** "Sakura... Espera somente um momento mais."

Um sorriso se figurou na boca. Saiu do quarto dele e começou a correr de novo.

Kero estava levitando sobre o sofá da sala. Pensou em tudo que havia passado. E sobre tudo pensou no que havia dito Sakura enquanto chorava...

**Kero _(pensando)_:** "Syaoran... Vai... Que teria se passado?"

A Kero se passaram muitas coisas pela cabeça. Haveria sido capaz o moleque de fazer algo com Sakura? Não, sabia que não era capaz. Pode que Syaoran havia sido um moleque, mas já não o era. Sabia que podia confiar nele. Havia se passado algo com ele?

**Kero:** "Hummmm... talvez seja isso... Mas Sakura não estaria então lá em cima... Estaria com ele.. então..."

Uns pequenos golpes interromperam Kero. Olhou pela janela da sala. No outro lado, Tomoyo o saldava com um sorriso na boca e uma câmera na mão. Kero fez uma cara de quem teve uma grande surpresa.

Sakura esteve um bom momento sem fazer nada, tentando não pensar. Tentando não olhar a esse ursinho... Mas não podia. Recordou o dia em que Syaoran se foi. Como havia corrido para chegar a tempo. Recordou quando Syaoran o deu... o que havia sentido ao tocar a mão dele. Não sabia, todavia, porque não lhe saltou aos braços para beijá-lo... Mas não o fez, e arrependeu-se daquilo.

Volveu a cabeça. O ursinho cinza seguia ali, olhando, com os olhos negros e brilhantes, e com um sorriso. Sakura se levantou da cama. Aproximou-se do urso... pegou-lhe e olhou. Quando o fez, sentiu tantas coisas... Sentiu amor, tristeza, desejo, vontade de rir e de chorar, vontade de ir passear debaixo das estrelas, ou dormir para sonhar. Abrçou-o com força. Somente queria sentir o calor, o corpo dele junto ao dela, abraçando-a... e sentia-o. Sakura voltou a umidecer os olhos.

**Sakura:** "Então... Por que... Por que sinto isso?"

Sakura saiu do quarto. Iria abaixo para falar com Kero. Dormir com ele, na sala, a comer doces, ver algo na televisão... Mas iria com o ursinho. Abraçaria-o todo o momento e pensaria que estaria com ele... Era o única que ficava. Sakura desceu as escadas. Com o ursinho, não sentia tanta vontade de chorar. Sentia-se mais protegida. Muito mais do que havia pensado. Entrou na sala. Ali não havia nada.

**Sakura:** "Kero... onde estás?"

Syaoran corria... corria e recordava. Recordou-se de tudo. Recordou todas as vezes que havia feito sofrer a Sakura sem dar-se apenas conta. Todas as vezes que não havia dito-lhe o que sentia, que morria por ela, pelas mãos dela, pelos olhos dela... pelos beijos dela. Lembrou-se de tudo o que havia pensado dela quando esteve em Hong Kong. Em todos os sonhos que havia tido, em tudo o que já havia recordado...

Apenas podia já com as próprias pernas, mas seguiu correndo e recordando. Lembrou-se do dia em que Sakura declarou o amor dela a Yukito. Recordou como havia chorando nos braços dele. Como havia apoiado a cabeça no peito dele... Quase sai-lhe o coração aquela vez. Sentiu tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que quase cai na corrida. Mas não podia parar, no queria parar. Diria a ela e passaria que tivera que passar. A casa dela estava já na vista. Olhou fixamente à porta.

**Syaoran:** "Sakura..."

Tomoyo e Kero estavam escondidos atrás da árvore e uns cogumelos do jardim de Sakura.

**Kero:** "Podes-me dizer que estamos fazendo aqui?"

**Tomoyo:** "_(muito sorridente) _Shhhhhh... mais baixo. Esperas e já veras. Hoje vai ser uma noite muito especial..."

**Kero:** "Ah, é? E isso por quê?"

**Tomoyo:** "Espera... Syaoran tem que estar para chegar."

**Kero:** "Syaoran? Para que tem que vir esse moleque, hein? Sakura tem estado chorando por ele!!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(tapando a boca de Kero) _Shhhhh... cala, Kero."

**Kero:** "Não quero!! Esse mocoso tem feito chorar a Sakuraaaa!!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(suplicando) _Já o sei. Mas espera um momento, e fica calado, por favooooor."

**Kero:** "Hummmmmm. De acordo... Mas se tardar muito, irei eu mesmo buscá-lo."

Tomoyo sorriu e destampou a objetiva da câmera.

**Tomoyo _(pensando)_:** "Falta pouco."

Sakura se sentiu de pronto a sós. A sós com Syaoran... Sentou-se no sofá e voltou a pensar nele, no muito que lhe queria. Em como seria o calor dele junto a ela. Sonhou que já estava ao lado dela. Que Syaoran estava ali com ela. Sentia-o tão perto... Sakura se ruborizou. O encosto e os almofadões pareciam o corpo dele junto ao dela. Sonhou que Syaoran lhe dizia o quanto lhe queria. Sakura se voltou para responder-lhe e beijar-lhe... e assustou-se. Ali não havia nada, nem ninguém.

Voltou à realidade. A alma se havia caído aos pés. Abraçou com força o ursinho contra ela. Não queria separar-se dele. Levantou-se. Umas lágrimas começaram a insinuar-se nos olhos dela.

**Sakura:** "Te-tenho que pensar em outra... outra coisa."

Somente ela podia haver se entendido. A boca apenas respondia. Somente tremia. Lembrou-se de Kero.

**Sakura:** "Te-tenho que encontrá-lo... te..."

Parou. Umas lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela. RIIIIIIIING!!! Escutou à direita dela. Sakura havia parado diante da campainha. Alguem chamou na porta. Sakura limpou a cara de lágrimas, ainda que apenas podia já se conter. Pensou que talvez fossa o irmão que havia mudado de opinião. Tinha que explicar-lhe porque estava chorando doeria-lhe demais...

**Sakura:** "_(gritou o mais claramente que pôde, enquanto se dirigia à porta) _Já... já vou."

Tomoyo estava se impacientando. Apenas podia já se conter. Levava três minutos gravando a porta de Sakura. Não havia podido resistir. Kero viu o nervosismo dela um pouco incrédulo.

**Kero:** "Tomoyo, podes-me dizer já que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Tomoyo escutou uns passos. Kero levantou as orelhas.

**Kero:** "Quem crêes que será, Tomoyo?"

**Tomoyo:** "Shhhhhhhh... é Syaoran. Cala agora."

**Kero:** "Ah, siiim?? Pois tenho que dizer um par de coisas para o moleque."

Kero se elevava para salir num passo, algo impediu-o e acabou esborrachando-se contra uma erva. Tomoyo havia pego-o de um salto pelo rabo e agora estavam os dois no solo. Impediu Kero. Pegou-o com um lenço e atou-o a uma rama de um arbusto, amordaçado.

**Tomoyo:** "Agora, cala-te."

Tomoyo voltou a enfocar a câmara. Kero ficou mirando-a sem creer no que passava. Viu como Tomoyo, de pronto, trocava de cara. Olhou à entrada da casa. Syaoran estava ali.

Syaoran se deteve a pegar um pouco de ar. Estava esgotado. Quase não havia parado de correr desde que saiu da casa de Tomoyo. Já estava anoitecendo. Do entardecer só podia ver umas nuvens rosas e violetas. Mas aquilo apenas o importou. Somente tinha em mente chamar na porta de Sakura. Mas antes, arrumou-se um pouco. Ruborizou-se ao pensar que passaria se Sakura o visse meio asfixiado e feito pó. Tirou o pequeno baú que levava no bolso e tirou o conteúdo do mesmo. Brilhava como no primeiro dia.

Depois, olhou para a porta. Ainda no cria que por fim fosse fazer, mas fosse como fosse, iria fazê-lo. Pôs-se a tremer. Ergueu o braço para tomar a campainha. Tocou-a... Syaoran quase tem um infarto ao escutá-la. Estava como um flan. Tragou saliva. Escutou uma voz dentro da casa.

**Voz:** "Já... já vou."

Começaram a subir-lhe as cores. Sentia os batimentos do coração. Iam tão depressa que soava a um murmúrio. A porta começou a abrir-se. Syaoran não podia mais.

Sakura abriu os olhos como pratos. Um par de lágrimas soltas voltaram a cruzar as bochechas. O coração havia disparado.

**Sakura:** "Sya... Syaoran..."

Syaoran estava um pouco surpreendido. Preocupou-se muitíssimo ao ver as lágrimas de Sakura.

**Syaoran:** "_(preocupado) _Sakura, que há de errado contigo?"

**Sakura:** "_(enquanto secava as lágrimas) _Não... na-nada... Era somente um filme triste que... que estava vendo..."

Agora não sabia o que fazer. Sakura tinha vontade de chorar e rir-se de felicidade. Syaoran estava ali, tão próximo que não se iam os braços porque os tinha demasiado unidos ao corpo, ao ursinho... Mas não podia dizer-lhe a verdade.

Para Syaoran, tampouco fez falta. Viu o ursinho nas mãos dela e ruborizou-se. Quando Sakura se deu conta se pôs como um tomate e escondeu o ursinho detrás de si...

**Sakura:** "Is-isto... ahnnnnn."

Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer. Syaoran a olhou, viu àquele sorriso. Tranqüilizou-se e mirou-a nos olhos. Mirou-a com olhos enamorados, como sempre havia querido fazer.

Sakura ficou olhando. Aqueles eram olhos que sempre havia querido ver. O coração quase para de sopetão. Ruborizou-se. Baixou a vista. Agora ela sentia vergonha. Voltou a pôr o ursinho adiante e abraçá-lo com força enquanto se mordia um pouco o lábio. Era a única coisa que podia fazer... Esperar que algo lhe passasse.

E foi o suficiente. Syaoran se ruborizou ao ver aquilo. Sakura o queria. Queria-o tanto como ele a amava. Já naõ duvidou mais. Lentamente, alçou a mão que tinha apegada ao flanco e pegou a de Sakura.

Sakura abriu um momento os olhos de par em par. A adrenalina subiu ao cérebro. Voltou a ruborizar-se. Os olhos palpitavam de felicidade. Depois, teve que fechá-los à metade. Ainda não acreditava. Quase parecia um sonho. Sakura senteu o calor em todo o corpo dela quando Syaoran pegou-lhe a mão. Deixou-a totalmente murcha enquanto ele a puxava. Ainda não se atrevia a levantar a vista.

Syaoran estava um pouco ruborizado pela emoção. Lentamente levantou a outra mão e abriu-a. Um anel reluzente de ouro branco brilhou à luz das estrelas. Pegou-o e pôs-no no dedo de Sakura.

Sakura não o viu até que sentiu como Syaoran o punha no dedo. Abriu os olhos de novo. Não acreditava. Quando Syaoran o pôs, aproximou-o para ver melhor. Era um anel precioso. Tinha pequenas estrelas talhadas de 5 pontas por todo o redor. Sakura desvelou umas lágrimas de felicidade enquanto o via, que caíram sobre o anel. A estrelas brilharam de verdade.

Syaoran não podia ver os olhos de Sakura. Tinha ainda a cabeça baixa. Mas já não podia agüentar mais. Necessitava dela. Queria ela. Tinha que abraçá-la. Levantou a mão até a de Sakura que ainda estava olhando o anel, e pegou-a com as duas mãos. Depois fechou os olhos e aproximou a cabeça dele com a de Sakura. Apoiou-se sobre a frente dela. Aspirou o perfume do cabelo de Sakura. Não podia mais. Necessitava beijá-la, queria beijá-la.

Sakura parou o coração quando viu como as mãos de Syaoran pegavam a dela. Viu como o corpo dele se aproximava lentamente e como apoiava os lábios dele na frente dela. Escutou o coração de Syaoran e quase escapa o dela. Simplesmente, deixou-se levar pelos próprios sentimentos, pela alma dela. Sentiu como o coração palpitava com força abaixo no peito.

Pouco a pouco, Sakura levantou a cabeça. Syaoran apartou a dele. Olharam-se nos olhos. Sakura tinha os olhos um pouco fechados, palpitantes, brilhantes. Syaoran a viu um pouco ruborizado. Sabia que queria-a. Mas já não gostava daquela palavra. Agora amava-a.

Sakura fechou os olhos e deixou que o resto faria o coração dela. Desprendendo-se das mãos de Syaoran, levantou as mãos e colocou-as ao redor do corpo de Syaoran. Depois, levantou a cabeça e esperou.

Syaoran sentiu como o coração dele parava, lentamente, ao sentir os braços de Sakura ao redor do pescoço. Não podia mais. Viu como Sakura fechava os olhos. Fechou os dele e o resto somente foram sentimentos que estalavam.

Syaoran pegou a cintura de Sakura. Com a outra mão, agarrou-a suavemente pelo pescoço. Puxou-a até si. Já somente tinha um desejo. O calor dela, o corpo dela, a alma dela, os sentimentos dela. Tudo de uma vez. Só queria um beijo.

Sakura e Syaoran se beijaram, beijaram-se de verdade. Um beijo com tudo. Sakura apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Syaoran. Syaoran fez o mesmo. Somente queriam estar juntos. Estar unidos, ser a mesma coisa, o mesmo calor, o mesmo sentimento... Separaram-se um segundo. O suficiente para se olharem nos olhos... e voltar a enamorarem-se. Sakura e Syaoran se abraçaram com força. E depois... já havia passado demasiado tempo... desde o último beijo.

Tomoyo estava ruborizada gravando a cena. Veria-a uma vez e outra até fartar-se esta noite. Kero não acreditava. Mas, não sabia porque, ver Sakura e Syaoran juntos o deixou tranqüilo...

Por trás do pescoço de Syaoran, um anel brilhava embaixo das estrelas. No interior, inscrito em finas letra, estava: "Sakura, Quero-te...".

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de El ANILLO, por Kero._**


End file.
